King Harry of House Baratheon
by Clay19
Summary: Harry son of Robert and Cersei, and he was born during the beginning of the war. Can use magic and see ghosts which told him how to find some dragon eggs. While he was sailing somebody stabbed him and then pushed him into the ocean. Where he ended up in essos where he meets the last Targaryens. He then falls in love with the women. While he helps them conjure the lands.
1. House Targaryen

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,House Targaryen

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Queen Nymeria-+-Mors Martell

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

King Ghiscari's daughter-+-King Valyria unknown-+-Kings Stark daughter

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Unknown female-+-Unknown male-+-unknown

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

Rhaeny-+-Aegon I Targaryen-+-Visenya Orys Baratheon-+-King Arrec's Daughter

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,,,,,unknown-+-Marn IX,,,,,,,,,,, |,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,Gardner,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,,,,,,,,,,,King Jaehaerys I King Maegor I,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,unknown-+-King Harren Hoare's daughter

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,unknown,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Unknown-+-Dothraki Temmo

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

Rhaenyra II,, Princess King Aegon,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Aemon-+-female Baratheon

,,,,,,,,,,,,|-,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

King Aegon III,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, King Viserys II

,,,,,,,|-,,...|-,,,,,,,,,,,,|-,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,-|-,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|-,,,,,,,,,,,,,|-,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

King,,,,,, Princess Princess King-+-Queen-+-King Aegon IV-+-Queen Naerys

Daeron I Rhaena Elaena Baelor I Daena ,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, |

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Serena -+-Daemon ,,,Princess King-,,,,,+-Queen

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Blackfyre | ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Daenerys Daeron II | Myriah Martell

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Aegon Aemon Daemon II ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Prince ,,,,Princess ,,,,King ,,,,Queen-+- King ,,,,,Prince ,,Prince

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Maron-+-Daenerys Maekar I Aelinor-+-Aerys I Baelor Rhaegel

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, Prince Prince King ,,,|

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Aerion Aemon Aegon V Targaryen

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Prince Queen-+-King-,,,,,,,,,,+-unknown,,,,,,,,,,-+-Amaery

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Duncan Rhaella | Aerys II,, ,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.|,,,,

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Princess ,,Prince ,,,,Prince-+-Princess,,,| Prince,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.|,,,,

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.|,,,,

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Daenerys Viserys Rhaegar-+-Elia Raemond Rivers,,,Aeryn Blackfyre

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,III ,,,,,,,,,,,I ,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Prince Aegon VI Princess Rhaenys Targaryen

House Martell,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,House Targaryen

Prince ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Prince,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Princess-+- ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Prince-+-Princess,,,,,Prince-,,+-Princess

,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

Doran-+-Mellario of Norvos Oberyn -+-Ellaria ,,,,,,Elia ,,,,| Rhaegar,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,Lyanna,,,,,Viserys,,,,| Armea

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,| ,,Sand,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,,,,,,Prince ,,,,Princess Princess Princess Princess ,,,Prince,,,Princess,,,,,Princess ,,,Princess ,,,,,,,,,,,,,Princesse

,,,,,,,,Trystane Obara,,,, Nymeria ,,,Tyene,,,, Sarella,,,,AegonVI Rhaenys,,,,,,,Otylia,,,,,,,,Leila,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Annalysse

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,House Stark

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Rickard Stark-+-unknown

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,

,,,Brandon,,,,Wylla-+-,,,Eddard-+-Catelyn ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Lyanna-+-Rhargar ,, Benjen ,,Lyla

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Jon,,,,,,,Robb,,,Sansa,,,Bram,,Arya,,,Rickon,,,,,Otylia,,,,Leila


	2. House Baratheon

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,House Stark

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,King Brandon the Builder,,,,,,,,Nights King

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,House Gardner,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,

Garth Gardener or Garth Greenhand,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,King Rodric-+-Griffin King's descendent

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,

,,,,,,,,,,,Mern IX Gardener,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,King Karlon Stark/Karstark

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,

,,,,,,,,,Mern IX's daughter,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,King Rickard-+-Joramun descendant

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,House Baratheron,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Queen Nymeria-+-Mors Martell,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,God of the sea-+-Goddess of the wind

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,

King Ghiscari's daughter-+-King Valyria ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,unknown-+-Kings Stark daughter,,,,,Durran+-Elenei Godsgrief

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Unknown female-+-Unknown male,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,-+-unknown,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Argilac Durrendon

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,

Rhaeny-+-Aegon I Targaryen,,,-+-Visenya ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Orys Baratheon-+-King Argilac's Daughter ,,,Queen Sharra Arryn

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,

,,,,,,,unknown-+-Marn IX,,,,,,,,,,,,,, |,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,unknown-+-,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Ronnel Arryn

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,Gardner's,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,daughter,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,unknown-+-A Grey King decedent

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,

,,,,,,,,,,,,,King Jaehaerys I King Maegor I,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,unknown-+-King Harren Hoare's daughter

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,unknown,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Unknown-+-Dothraki Temmo

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,House Lannister,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Lann the Clever,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Aemon-+-female

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Tytos Lannister -+-unknwon,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Queen-+-King Steffon-+-Cassana Baratheon

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,.|,,,,

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Tywin Lannister-+-unknwom ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Rhaella-+-Aerys II-+-Cassarandra Stannis Renly

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,| ,,,,,,,Baratheon

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Tyrion Irena-+-Jamie-+-,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Queen-+-King-,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,+-unknown

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Cersei | Robert,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Laryssa,,,,,,Joffery Tommrn Myrcella,,Princess Anwen,,,King Harry ,,,Stephon ,,,Edric

House Bartheon ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Lannister,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Lannister,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, Baratheon,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Storm

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Steffon-+-Cassana Baratheon

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.|

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Stannis-+-Selyse ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Cassarandra-+-Aerys ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Renly-+-Margaery Tyrell

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Shireen,,,,many others-+-Mhaegan-+-Robery-+-Cersei ,,,Rosalie Paulus

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,| ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,| ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Mya,,,Bara,,,,,,,,,,,,Gendry,,,,,,,,,King Harry Princess Anwen

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,House Karstark

King Karlon Stark/Karstark,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Morag Umber

,,,,,,,,,,| ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,

Beric Karstark-+-Mara Karstark,,,Hothor Umber -Amarylis Umber

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,| ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Commard Karstark-+-Regan Karstark Harkon Umber -Mycah Umber -Lucan Umber -Gareth Umber -Joseth Umber -Corin Umber

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,| ,  
,,,Berrican Karstark - Petyr Karstark - Jon Karstark - Laurence Karstark

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,King Rickard

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Harrion ,Torrhen Stark,,,,Brandon Snow

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,House Stark

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,King Brandon the Builder,,,,,,,,Nights King

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,King Rodric

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,King Karlon Stark/Karstark

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,King Rickard

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Kings Rickard Stark's daughter,,,,,,,,,,,unlnown

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Rickard Stark-+-unknown

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Lyanna,,,,,,Brndon,,,,,,,Brnjen Stark,,,,Lord {Eddard Stark}-Lady {Catelyn} ,,,Wylla

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Arya.,Bran,,Rickon,,Sansa Stark,,King {Robb Stark}- Queen {Talisa},,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Jon Snow


	3. King Aegon I's family

House Targaryen's symbol is a three-headed red dragon on a black background and their motto is "Fire and Blood"

Ancestors

King Aegon I "Aegon the Conqueror", founder of the Targaryen dynasty and the Iron Throne

Rider of Balerion. Succeeded by Maegor I

Queen Visenya, sister wife to Aegon I. Rider of Vhagar and wielder of Dark Sister.

King Maegor I, "The Cruel." their son, Built the Red Keep.

Queen Rhaenys, sister-wife to Aegon I. Rider of Meraxes.

King Jaehaerys I, grandson to Aegon and Maegors's successor.

King Aegon II

Princess Rhaenyra, fed by her brother Aegon II to his dragon.

King Aegon III, "The Dragonbane," her son who succeeded Aegon II.

King Daeron I son of King Aegon III.

King Baelor I, "The Blesses"/"The Beloved", his second son. Built the Great Sept of Baelor and the Madienvault. Succeeded by Viserys II.

Queen Daena Targaryen, "The Defiant", sister-wife of King Baelor and mistress of Aegon IV. Daemon Blackfyre, bastered son of Aegon IV by Daena.

Aegon, Aemon and Daemon II, sons of Daemon Blackfyre by Serena Blackfyre.

Princess Rhaena, Aegon III's daughter.

Princess Elaena, Aegon III's daughter.

King Viserys II, second son of Rhaenyra, elevated to the Iron Throne after the death of Baelor I. Succeeded by Aegon IV.

King Aegon IV, "The Unworthy," son and successor of Viserys II.

Princess Daenerys, married to Prince Maron of House Martell. Daughter of AegonIV and Queen Naerys.

Queen Naerys, sister-wife to Aegon IV.

King Daeron II, "The Good", son of Aegon IV and Naerys. Perished during the Great Spring Sickness.

Quenn Myriah, of House Martell, wife to Daeron II.

Prince Baelor, son of King Daeron II and Queen Myriah.

King Aerys I, successor to Daeron II. son of King Daeron II and Queen Myriah.

Queen Aelinor, Aerys I's sister-wife, Succeeded by Maekar I. Daughter of King Daeron II and Queen Myriah.

Prince Rhaegel, son of King Daeron II and Queen Myriah.

King Maekar I, son of King Daeron II, successor of Aerys.

Prince Aerion I, "Aerion Brightflame", who killed himself by drinking wildfire.

Prince Aemon, who became Maester and joined the nights watch.

King Aegon V, "The Unlikely", successor of Maekar and predecessor of Aerys II, "The Mad King".

Prince Duncan I son of King Aegon.

Queen Rhaella sister-wife of King Aerys II.

King Aerys successor of Aegon V, "The Mad King".

Prince Raemond Rivers bastard son of King Aerys II.

Prince Viserys III son of King Aerys II.

Prince Rhaegar son of King Aerys II.

Aeryn Blackfrye bastard daughter of King Aeryes II.

Princess Daenerys daughter of King Aerys II.

Princess Rhaenys daughter of Prince Rhaegar I.

Prince Aegon VI son of Prince Rhaegar I.

Princess Annalsse daughter of Prince Viserys.

Peincess Otylia daughter of Rhaegar I and Lyanna.

Princess Leila daughter of Rhaegar I and Lyanna.


End file.
